The entorhinal cortex (EC) is a key brain structure in the formation and recall of memories: This region of the brain is the initial, and most heavily disrupted area in Alzheimer's disease, and its pathologies correlate well to memory deficits. The amygdala, a region involved in emotion, contributes to memory formation under conditions of emotional arousal. The amygdala sends anatomical projections to the entorhinal cortex, and functionally interacts with the entorhinal cortex. However, inputs from the amygdala to the entorhinal cortex have not been examined in depth. Ion channels located in neuronal dendrites potently regulate the ability of neurons to process synaptic inputs. Modifications of dopamine, a neurotransmitter found in the EC result in changes in the interactions between the amygdala and the entorhinal cortex. One potential target of DA-activated signaling cascades is dendritic ion channels. Thus, the proposed studies will examine the means by which entorhinal cortical neuron to process inputs from the amygdala, the role of dendritic ion channels in modification of inputs, and how dopamine modulates dendritic ion channels, thereby altering the ability of EC neurons to process inputs. These studies can yield valuable data regarding the cellular means by which emotion can modify memory, and provide insight into how the dopamine system, a system involved-in psychiatric disorders, modulates memory.